Cookies for Tikki
by XrosaryX
Summary: Sabine, Marinette's mom, knows about the little friend Marinette has….


_**A written prompt for ML Week Day 2, Family/Friendship that's going on on tumblr! I posted this up on my tumblr and I wanted to share the little drabble up on here. Hope you enjoy!**_

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS TALES OF LADYBUG & CHAT NOIR! DO NOT OWN!**

 _ **Pardon all possible misspellings or grammatical errors, onward!**_

* * *

At first it had been one cookie.

She had made it a habit to count all of their baked goods in the morning and it had all started with one missing cookie did Sabine start to notice other odd things. It wasn't just one cookie, it was sometimes four or even six on some occasions.

Sometimes Sabine would often forget her keys to the register and just as she went off to look into the kitchen to find them there was a light thunk coming from the counter in the front and there were her keys. There were often crumbs too leading from the front of the counter, just by the display and just where the cookies were left out in the open, that went up the stairs before stopping just at the last few steps heading up to where they resided.

Sabine knew it couldn't be mice and it most certainly wasn't her or her husband making the mess or putting things back where they rightfully belonged. Marinette on the other hand often dismissed her concerns with a rather loud laugh before suggesting she was just tired. Her daughter had also started acting strange…

Often times she could faintly hear voices up in her daughter's room.

Now it wasn't uncommon for Alya to come over that the two girls could talk up a storm. Yet when the young girl wasn't over Sabine could still hear her daughter conversating with someone up in her room.

On some occasions she would pause outside her daughter's room for a moment, curiosity overriding concern as she listened to the two voices behind the closed door. Marinette's voice was easy to distinguish and Sabine smiled as she heard her child's pitch go up a bit higher upon hearing the name of a certain boy she had learned was Marinette's crush.

Sabine was sharp enough to notice the pictures tacked up on her daughter's wall and her computer's screen when she went into the room to get the laundry. Whether Marinette thought she didn't pay enough attention or that she never came into her room, she never knew. All she knew was when her daughter fretted over this boy alone in her room, there was obviously someone in there with her.

The voice that Sabine heard was female, her voice much higher than Marinette's and often times Sabine wondered if it was a young child talking to Marinette. The only little girl Marinette really had a lot of contact with was her friend's daughter, Manon. Even though the child adored Marinette Sabine felt that Marinette didn't quite click well enough with the little girl to truly have her sneak into her room just for a late night talk for her crush.

It occurred one night when she had come down to the kitchen at an odd early hour in the morning that she saw the answer to her questions.

The kitchen had been dark, but she noticed a tiny creature sitting on the counter close by the stoves with the light from the over head vent illuminating the spot.

It looked no bigger than the palm of her hand and seemed to resemble a ladybug?

Whatever the tiny creature was it had been munching on one of the cookies she had set aside for the morning and seemed to be content with the wide grin on its face. The soft giggling reminded her of the same voice she heard up in Marinette's room and her eyes widen as she realized that this was the secret friend Marinette had been talking to.

Whatever she was..She seemed to be enjoying her cookies.

Sabine only took a few steps back before hurrying back up to her bed, hopefully remaining undetected by the little thing.

From there Sabine began to place a plate of cookies somewhere in the open in the kitchen and turned a blind eye when she noticed all the cookies were gone as the day went on. Marinette herself didn't seem to notice her sudden action nor did she question it.

When her daughter entered the kitchen loudly telling her she was leaving out for the day, Sabine could see her hands reaching out for the cookies and slipping a few of them into her purse. The movement was quick, but not quick enough for Sabine to notice.

Sabine only shook her head and smiled.

"Have a good day dear," she would call to Marinette who waved and departed quickly.

One of these days perhaps her child would tell her exactly about the little ladybug she kept hidden, but for now Sabine would just leave out cookies for her daughter's friend.

* * *

 _ **Pretty short and simple, but I like the idea of Sabine having a feeling about Tikki at least.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this! Until then~!**_


End file.
